The One that got Away
by OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: Adrien witnesses Luka's proposal. The green eyed cat, what is he up to?


"I know I'm not your hero, and I don't want to be. I don't want to be your knight either, if anything you are more capable of defending me then I am of you, but I do want to be someone you love, I do want to be by your side for eternity."

That's a long time.

Marinette's cheeks flushed red, and Adrien took time to appreciate the pretty flush that is coloring her cheeks.

"You are amazing, you are beautiful inside and out, and I think your laughter is the most beautiful composition that has ever been written."

Her eyes were wide and blue, looking at him like he was her hero. And Marinette, heck he shouldn't be here, he felt dirty like he was intruding on a private moment.

_Their _moment_._

"I know that I don't deserve you, many don't. You are the epitome of good, and I'm just a musician with a dream."

Luka kneels in front of her his eyes looking brightly into hers.

Blue against blue.

"But, I know that if you marry me that I will spend every day working and trying to be worthy of your love."

Adrien holds his breath.

"Yes."

Adrien holds his chest; the shards of his fractured heart seem to be piercing his lungs.

Was the room always this small? He stumbled blindly for the door, leaving Marinette with her fiancé."

Adrien stumbles into his car, and starts driving. He stopped at a random gas station and started crying.

Marinette was still good despite being mind-wiped (that is what his father did to her, thank you very much), Marinette still had some fire in her. But it seems to be dying, and now she wasn't even his to save.

She was Luka's.

He used to envy him, not only did he spend more time with Marinette than he did, but Luka and Marinette always seemed to connect on a more emotional level, they always agreed. Like their mind were connecting and have each other's interest and opinion plugged into each other's head.

They even looked alike.

But that was never why he envied the blue-eyed man, it was because Luka saved her, and healed her hurt before Chat Noir could. He might claim not to be her hero, but he saved her emotionally, building up her self-esteem and self-love before Chat could even knock on her window.

And now he had her, forever. Connected by marriage.

"Marinette Couffaine." He made a face, those words left a bitter taste in his mouth, that tasted suspiciously of vomit.

Marinette and Luka did look alike, would their children look like them too?

This time Adrien really did throw up. Plague rubbed circles on his left shoulder, emanating a comforting scent of camembert.

Blue eyes, Marinette's cheeks and nose with Luka's jaw.

More retching.

Lukas angular cheeks with Marinette's a jaw.

More retching.

Adrien leaned back and thought rather cruelly; that they would have very unattractive children, unless one of them looked exactly like their mother or if they all did, then they'd be gorgeous.

Plague peeped up and gave him a comforting pat on eh shoulder

"Adrien, I'd hate to see you when they are really married if this is how you are acting now. Plus, shouldn't you be just a little happy that Luka and Marinette both agree that you are her actual hero?"

Her actual hero.

Maybe his feline alter ego can talk some sense into her.

"Plague, claw..."

Adrien trailed off; did he really want to do that? He has been pestering Ladybug for all of his teenage years (well, most of them) and she's grown to resent him slightly for being so unprofessional and immature about his feelings.

She never said as much, but he can tell, he's not as naïve as he once was.

Did he really want to risk that with Marinette? She was strong, no doubt. But she wasn't the same as she once was, her toughness might have faded. And even if she was the same Marinette, he'd never want to intentionally hurt her.

And that's what he'd be doing, intentionally hurting her by making her doubt her own feelings.

She sounded genuinely happy when she said 'yes'. She supported him through his relationships, with Kagami, when he was an oblivious teen.

He never thanked her. And now he was, by being silent.

No, he wouldn't stop by and try to scare her out of marriage, and no he wouldn't go and congratulate her.

He wasn't brave enough for that. Yet.

Yes, he was being selfish, this was not enough, Marinette actually went as a third wheel (with Luka) to help him out with his date. And now, all he could manage was to not interfere.

But he always knew that she was better than him.

Maybe, that's why she was the one that got away.

* * *

**Ok, i'll fess up. This is a bribe, this is a future excerpt of my story, "Lo****ve is Seasonal". **

**Did you like this? **

**If you did then you'd probably like my story. I was actually just going to write a cute one shot with lyceé** **and a jealous Adrien, but my fingers decided that my ending was lame. **

**So I got this! Please comment, you guys have no idea how much that means to me, if you are a writer then you'd know.**

**Luv ya'll!**

**-Paula/Autumn/ Fall, **

**xxx**


End file.
